Pain
by Keysuna
Summary: Between Isaacs first encounter with Saturos and the events at Sol Sanctum, what happened to the three antagonists? Menardies POV, loads of angst. *Chapter 3 up*
1. One

"It hurts, doesn't it Menardi?" Saturos breathed down my neck as he punched me again in the stomach. The pain came too quickly for my battered body to handle. He had been at this since the sun had set, and there were already stars in the sky. I tried again to break the bounds that hung my hands to the rafter, but it was useless. They were to tight slip out of and to strong to break…  
  
"You really should let up on her." A voice I recognized as Alex, said from the door. "She'll need to be in one piece when we get back to Forlenet. And I don't think the council will look to kindly on us if you kill their prized member…" He trailed off as Saturos smacked me, bloodying my right cheek.  
  
"Just one more for good luck," He chuckled to Alex as he slipped off his iron gauntlets. Letting out a tiny sigh, I felt the bounds around me turn to cinders as Saturos burned them away. Falling to the floor I could barely breath, let alone get up.  
  
"Don't forget bitch, I'll be putting you to normal use later tonight. So be there or we can have another episode like this tomorrow. Saturos sneered, kicking me once more in the stomach. I hadn't been prepared for that, pain laced through me as I laid on the floor gasping for air. My vision wavered from what I had just gone through, every nerve in my body was screaming. The torture Saturos had been putting me through, all because I refused the pleasure he desired…  
  
After a minute the searing pain began to calm and I realized that both of the men had already left, leaving me here in the wine cellar of the inn we currently occupied. Of course as usual Alex had put everyone under his control, so I had no hope of being saved by a passing servant… Struggling to my knees I felt the spasms from my lower belly as the pain gave way once again. Ignoring all of this I crawled to the door, if I made it out in time I might be able to take a quick bathe in the bath house I had spotted. Considering how long it had been since I last had a real bath and the experience I had just went through, it would be almost as good as being home again. Getting to my feet I was able to grit my teeth against the pain as I opened the door.  
  
It took me forever to get out of the inn, to the path that let to the bath house. As I walked along the cobblestone path I was pleased to find that the pain was beginning to wear off. Letting a slight smile mask my face I led my way into the bath house, looking forward to the pleasure my pained skin would receive. Entering the small house I quickly striped and entered the heated water. Laying against the wall of the hut I knew that I only had about a candle life left till Saturos would want me again. In the mean time I could just lay here in the warmth…  
  
I awoke with a start, the water I had been laying was cold and I could see the outline of a figure near the doorway.  
  
"Saturos…I had didn't mean to fall asleep. It was an accident…" I trailed of meekly, I had stupidly fallen asleep and know I would pay the price.  
  
"I warmed you Menardi, and now the pain that you are going to receive will be double," I heard him say, malice covering every word. Suddenly the cooling water became alive with heat. Saturos must have heated the water so that it was now boiling. I could feel my cuts opening up, and the heated water scalding my skin. Letting out a scream, I tried to get out, but Saturos was already in the bath with me. How he was in here with me without getting burned, I couldn't tell. He ducked my head under the water, making the pain that more intense. I could barley breath and the scalding water was burning through my skin.  
  
"Menardi, try to keep still," Saturos said, pulling my head back to the surface and toning the water to a more reasonable level. "This is your punishment for not obeying me." I let out another scream, trying to push him back, but he was far stronger than me. Grabbing my hands, he used his fire talent to burn them. He than proceeded to make love to me. The way he always did, to him it was pleasurable, but to me it felt as though my whole body was exploding.  
  
The pain he bestowed upon me was painful, so painful. Letting out one last scream I let him take me, there was nothing more I could do.  
  
A/N: Where did this come from? Oh well, what's done is done. I have no intention of continuing this but if enough people review, with positive comments, I'll reconsider. If this isn't what you like to read and you didn't enjoy it, that just don't review. 


	2. Two

All I could do was watch and wait. Felix wasn't back from getting the wine Saturos had called for but the bickering between Alex and him was enough to keep me occupied for the time being.  
  
"We can't just stand here idly! Those kids will realize soon enough that they can't just stay in their little village while we have their most prized artifacts!" Alex exclaimed, his eyes burning with rage at his fellow Fire Adept.  
  
"If we blow up Sol Sanctum as your suggesting then we'll have more to worry about then a few petty adepts. The blast will effect not only Vale, but the other towns surrounding it as well. We'll have half of Angara after us." Saturos replied coolly, keeping his eye out for Felix. I had the sudden feeling that the man had sent Felix out for more than just a little wine.  
  
"And how would you know that for certain Saturos?" Alex retorted. "If the towns are wiped out than there won't be anyone to go after us than."  
  
"You idiot!" Saturos yelled, letting the his temper get the best of him. "The power that Sol Sanctum holds would wipe out Vale, that's for sure. But the other villages would receive radiation from the blast. Considering that we are currently the strongest adepts in this empire, I doubt that we would go unnoticed. This isn't even taking into consideration that fact that the last Elemental Star resides currently in the walls of Vale!"  
  
Alex tried to hide from the stronger mans temper, but it would help him to no avail. As of yesterday my monthlies had started and Saturos refused to take pleasure in any women when this happened. Of course that didn't mean he would let himself be deprived of his favorite activity. As long as I kept to myself, he barely noticed I was there. But Alex had never the mind to do the same and now he would pay, dearly.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Saturos breathed, taking hold of Alex by the scruff of his shirt. Pushing the smaller man back, Saturos continued in his waiting. I could see the fear that now resided in Alex's eyes, Saturos rarely forced Alex to bed with him and when he did Alex knew that he would be feeling the lingering pain for days to come.  
  
'No!' I mentally scolded myself. I would not feel pity for him, he never lifted a finger to heal me after the torture and I would repay in kind. The patting of soft leather boots alerted me that Felix had come back. Diverting my gaze to the younger boy, I let my mind forgot the familiar torture that Alex would be put through.  
  
"Felix, you finally decided to return, do you have the 'wine'?" Saturos asked, turning toward him. His eyes sparkling; a hint of intrigue going into the last word.  
  
"Of course," Felix grinned, handing a wrapped package over as long with a bottle of wine. Saturos weighed the package in his hand before nodding to Felix.  
  
"There's a bar called The Safe. I want you all to go there and wait for me. I won't be more than a couple of hours." And with that the Fire Adept walked out of the deserted ally way we had inhabited while we had waited for Felix to return.  
  
"Where will you be?" I asked, deciding to break my vow of silence.  
  
"I have an old friend who lives here in Vault, I've been meaning to check up on her." He distantly replied as he disappeared out of sight. I sat there in shock. I hadn't for the life of me thought they he would give me a response, let alone actually tell me what he was intending on doing!  
  
"You just going to sit there gawking all day at the fact that Saturos treated you as a human being or come with us?" Alex seethed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," I called, jumping down from the boxes I had sat upon. 'Now that Saturos wasn't here I was finally… free…' Letting a smile come cross my face, a habit I hadn't been indulging in for quit while, I hurried my way over to Alex and Felix. The town was alive with energy and happiness, something I hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Menardi, are you all right,?" Felix asked, slowing down to my pace.  
  
"To tell you the truth Felix, I've never been better! Saturos isn't here for the time being, he isn't going to hurt me tonight and instead Alex will be beaten, I…"  
  
"If you hate Saturos so much why don't you just leave?" Felix asked plainly.  
  
"Because she's the princess of Forlenet and if she comes back without the elemental stars her titles will be taken away. It won't even help her get away from that slut who calls himself a leader, their betrothed." Alex shrugged, opening the door of the bar we had just arrived at. I turned to look at Alex, how had he known that I was betrothed to Saturos? Walking in through the open door I turned to study him.  
  
"Take the kid's advice and leave you bitch" Alex smirked, losing the innocence he had held earlier.  
  
"Whatever you say Alex, I'm not the one sharing a bed with someone of my same sex so I really don't you see it in a position to give me an order." I mocked back, taking a seat at the bar. Motioning for a drink, I could hear Alex muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"I wonder where Saturos could be?" I heard Felix sigh as he took the jug ale that the serving girl has just lain down.  
  
"No idea, but what was in that package you gave him anyway?" I asked, taking some of the ale for myself.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, Saturos had sent me to a run down shack near the edge of the town. All I had to do was tell the residence, an old man, that Saturos was in town. He handed over the package and now here we are." Felix grinned, swallowing most of his drink. I nodded, staring down at my own, not bothering with drinking it. I never had enjoyed the taste of ale, but it was always comforting to just have something to hold…  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" A voice from across the room. "I told you a never wanted anything to do with you again!" The voice yelled again. By turning my head I was able to see that a young women, about 19 had a sword drawn and was ready to kill. A man, with the unusual blue tint that Saturos had was the women's pray. Come to think about it that man looked a lot like…  
  
"By the gods! That's Saturos!" I whispered. I could tell that the women was furious and obviously knew how to wield a blade.  
  
"Your going to leave right now! And your never going to come back again!" The women cried, letting the sword come down to nick Saturos in his right arm. I couldn't help but let the smile that I already had grow brighter. This day was just getting better and better.  
  
Suddenly though, everything went wrong.  
  
Saturos had taken the girl by her shirt and flung her across the room, her head hitting the side of the bar.  
  
"Do you really think that a little scratch like that would hurt?" He asked the battered girl. Looking around, he suddenly noticed that he had gained a crowed.  
  
"Alex, were going!" Saturos barked, as he headed toward the door, dragging the girl with him. 


	3. Three

Her name is Jade, and she's a warrior from one of the locale villages. She's not what I'd call Saturos's type, but she's exquisite none the less. Her hair is long and dark, but holds hints of a lighter color when it reflects the sun. It seemed as though it was usually kept up in a ponytail, but now it lays in dirty strands around her shoulders. The weathered, but beautiful skin is now marred by dirt and open wounds. She's not crying, but her sapphire eyes was wet with unshed tears which she refuses to let pass.  
  
She's so much stronger then I could ever hope to be.  
  
Saturos has kept her in his bed for a week. Alex never did get his deserved torture that night, but I'm not saying a word because I haven't even been touched.  
  
It's midday and she's curled up against the corner of the house were using for a residence. The armor I first saw her with was taken her first night with him, and now her only protection is a torn white shirt and ripped leggings. I haven't spoke a word to her, but as I watch her I can't help myself from walking over and lending my sympathies. We do have one thing in common.  
  
"Hi." I said feebly as I caught her eyes, she gave a nod and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, leaving them red and dry. Asking if she was all right seemed stupid, but it flashed through my mind none the less. "Do you want anything, food, water, I could get you a blanket if you want." I finally managed to say, kneeling at her side.  
  
She took in a ragged breath. ". . .No, I'll be fine." Her voice was hoarse and ragged, strange because I'd never heard her scream for him.  
  
I nodded and we stayed in silence.  
  
"I know what it's like." I told her after a drawn out pause. Her eyes met mine and held it.  
  
"You can't." She said in a matter of fact manner and seemed strange that for someone so broken she seemed so strong.  
  
I pulled a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I now what it's like to be at his mercy, to have the fire trace along your spine until your certain that you'd rather have it break then be under his magic's for a moment longer. I know what it feels like to have him in you and the climax bringing only his gratification. I know how it is to have him bring you pleasure, but only so how he can brag about how much power he has over you."  
  
Her eyes become more intense on mine as I spoke. "So you've been in his bed as well." She says with more confidence then I expected.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I watch her struggle to her feet and she's taller then I had anticipated. "The man, Alex, is he friendly with Saturos?"  
  
I swallow hard at the sudden eagerness in his voice and rise to my own feet. "He hates him, but. . . you can't trust Alex."  
  
She nods, and assess what I have just told her. "The boy, Fred, what of him?"  
  
"You mean Felix? He's an orphan we picked up, washed away from Vale. He's just a child but he knows better then to cross paths with Saturos."  
  
"Does he trust you?" She asks a little to eagerly.  
  
"I'm the only he'll talk to."  
  
There's a smile beginning on her lips, the first one I've seen on her. She's happy, and the emotion looks good on her. "I'll talk to Alex, you talk to the boy, I want to bring Saturos to his knees and bathe in his blood."  
  
I should be scared, I should think she's insane for suspecting that we could go up against him and live. Instead I share a grin with her and turn to find Felix.  
  
"Wait!" She calls out, taking a step toward me.  
  
I turn. "Yeah?"  
  
"What's your name?" She asks quietly.  
  
"Menardi."  
  
"I'm Jade."  
  
I nod and smile. "I know."  
  
With that I walk out of the shadows and into the light of day. 


End file.
